


посмотри на меня (попробуй)

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, College, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Modern AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Модерн-АУ. Билли и Стив соседи по общежитию в колледже. Билли постоянно притаскивает девушек к себе в комнату, но в один прекрасный день Стив не замечает упавший с дверной ручки носок.





	посмотри на меня (попробуй)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [watch me (try me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499650) by [hoppnhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoppnhorn/pseuds/hoppnhorn). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2018, разрешение получено.  
> Бета - Ленэль.

Билли Харгроув — животное. 

Стив понял это сразу же, как познакомился в день переезда со своим соседом по общежитию. Билли сидел без рубашки, в одних джинсах, не оставляющих простора для воображения, и курил в их комнате для НЕкурящих. Он без зазрения совести флиртовал с мамой Стива и даже умудрился обаять его отца. Стив не представлял, как с этим смириться. А потом он остался наедине с парнем, с которым ему предстояло в течение года делить гостиную, кухню и ванную комнату.

К счастью, спальни у них были раздельные, потому что иначе за весь первый семестр Стив бы и глаз не сомкнул. 

Билли _постоянно_ притаскивал девушек к себе в комнату. Поначалу Стив был слишком смущен, чтобы сказать хоть что-то по этому поводу. Поэтому он просто... сделал вид, что стоны, доносившиеся сквозь закрытую дверь, раздавались из телевизора. Ну или типа того.

В конце концов Стив просто смирился с судьбой. Он стукнул кулаком по стене и крикнул Билли и его подружке: «блядь, да замолчите вы, я вообще-то тут сплю!» или «заткни ей рот носком!» И тихо посмеялся про себя, когда девица плюнула и ушла, когда именно это Билли и сделал. 

После этого между ними установилось некое подобие дружбы. В качестве сигнала, что он в комнате не один, Билли вешал на входную дверь носок. В таких случаях Стив разворачивался и шел заниматься куда-нибудь в тихое место. 

Но потом Билли завел привычку заваливаться с девушками в _их_ общежитие. И Стив стал проводить вечера в одиночестве. Но без прохвоста-соседа ему было немного тоскливо. Никто не растягивался во весь рост на диване в гостиной. Никто не съедал весь их запас горячих бутербродов. Никто не дразнил Стива за усердие в учебе. Никто не орал на телевизор, когда проигрывала его любимая футбольная команда. 

Стиву не нравилось думать, что он _скучает_ по этому парню, но время от времени он ловил себя на том, что, увидев что-то смешное по телевизору, он оборачивался, чтобы позвать Билли. А потом видел темноту в его комнате и все вспоминал.

_Ну да, конечно._

Он совсем не скучал по Билли. Совсем.

Однажды Стив вернулся домой совершенно без сил. Он несколько часов проторчал в библиотеке, сочиняя реферат на тему, которая, _на самом деле_ , была ему совершенно до лампочки, для профессора, который, _на самом деле_ , даже не читал их работы, прежде чем шлепнуть дежурную отписку на титульный лист. Поэтому он не обратил внимания на упавший с дверной ручки носок, когда отпирал дверь. И даже никого не заметил, пока не оказался посреди их маленькой гостиной и не услышал _стон_. 

Он встал на месте как вкопанный. Оглянулся по сторонам. И в этот момент случилось все и сразу. 

Во-первых, Стив понял, что _точно_ не заметил носок. Во-вторых, что дверь в комнату Билли открыта. А в-третьих, что дверь открыта, и он пялится в распахнутый настежь дверной проем.

Прямо на совершенно голого Билли. 

Билли тут же перехватил взгляд Стива, его рот распахнулся в недоброй ухмылке, и лицо Стива заполыхало. Щеки горели огнем, а он все смотрел, как Билли вбивается в стоящую на четвереньках девушку.

Стив знал, что должен отвести взгляд, _уйти_ к чертовой матери, но пока он смотрел, как Билли трахает сзади эту брюнетку, ему казалось, он напрочь забыл, как передвигать ноги. Он просто смотрел, вытаращив глаза, и чувствовал, как возбуждается.

— Да-а-а, — простонал Билли, высунув язык между острыми белыми зубами. — Да, черт побери!

Когда член в джинсах встал колом, у Стива все внутри сжалось. Надо было _бежать_. Он знал: то, что он делает, неправильно. Но Билли все сильнее распалялся. Лицо, шея, грудь — все покраснело от возбуждения. 

Стив стоял там и наблюдал, как Билли готов был _кончить_ под его взглядом. Парень крепко вцепился в девушку и ожесточенно вколачивался бедрами в ее задницу. Она вжалась лицом в матрас и мяла простыни побелевшими пальцами, поскуливая от удовольствия. Но Билли стонал не для нее, понял вдруг Стив. Стиснутые зубы, хищный блеск в глазах, стоны; пока Билли ее трахал — все это было для Стива.

— Давай, детка, — приказал Билли хриплым низким голосом. Стив откинулся на спинку дивана и, приоткрыв рот, тихо вздохнул. _Господи Иисусе_. Он провел раскрытой ладонью по ноющему члену, и, когда Билли опустил взгляд и увидел его стояк, у Стива перехватило дыхание. — Вот так, — прорычал Билли. Он перехватил ее по-другому. Теперь он держал девушку за плечи и грубо вколачивался в ее зад. 

Стив сжал головку сквозь жесткий деним, и Билли облизал губы. 

— Господи, детка, — простонал он, запыхавшись, — ты меня так возбуждаешь.

Девушка скулила и протяжно стонала в ответ на его грязные разговорчики, но Стив только ухмыльнулся. Его эго росло на глазах, прямо как его член. А член у него был что надо. Он возбужден. Билли хочет его. Стив знает это.

Он с нажимом гладил себя сквозь джинсы, терся о грубую ткань, пока не загудела ладонь, а Билли двигался все быстрее с рыком и стонами. Стив облизал губы, запрокинул назад голову и ласкал себя, подкручивая бедра и ерзая задницей по дивану. 

— О черт, — с чувством выругался Билли, увидев, как Стив дрочит. Тот тяжело сглотнул, кадык дернулся. Штаны промокли, на бедре проступило пятно от смазки. Он пробежался по нему пальцами, не отрывая взгляда от Билли, и засунул два пальца в рот.  
Билли резко подался вперед и навис над спиной девушки. Дернулись бедра, напряглись мышцы живота, и он с рычанием кончил. Глядя на него, Стив сам чуть было не кончил. От одного вида Билли у него дух захватывало: глаза закрыты, кудри спадают на лицо, он приоткрывает рот и стонет. Стив хотел бы кончить вместе с ним, хотел бы издать такой же звук экстаза. Но он не мог. Вместо этого он встал с дивана, дошел до своей комнаты и закрыл за собой дверь. 

Билли хватило пяти минут, чтобы сплавить девицу. Стив слышал сквозь стену, как Билли заливал ей про учебную группу, про которую он « _совсем забыл_ », и что он « _позвонит позже_ ». Потом хлопнула входная дверь, и в квартире все стихло.

Стив ждал, затаив дыхание, сердце колотилось, как бешеное, пока он не услышал за дверью звук шагов Билли. Он постучал тихо, почти застенчиво, и Стив довольно оскалился, лежа на кровати.

— Да? 

Билли не стал открывать дверь. Вместо этого он заговорил сквозь нее.

— Я так понимаю, ты не увидел носок, — пробормотал он; сквозь дверь его голос звучал приглушенно. Стив оскалил зубы в улыбке.

— Типа того. 

И снова молчание. Стива оно почти что нервировало. Но Билли никуда не уходил, его тень по-прежнему виднелась из-под двери. 

— Я могу войти? — наконец спросил он. Стив прикусил губу, чтобы удержаться от стона, облизнул ее, а потом выдохнул.

— Ага.

Когда Билли вошел, он сглотнул и крепко сжал дверную ручку. Стив самодовольно ухмыльнулся ему с кровати. Он лежал, спустив штаны до колен, и сжимал в руке напряженный член. Он трогал себя медленно, лениво, кулак легко скользил по коже по выступившей смазке. Когда Билли заговорил, его голос звучал напряженно.

— Тебе помочь? — Стив выгнул спину, член дернулся, и по телу невольно пробежала дрожь. Билли приспустил штаны, демонстрируя полутвердый член, у него перехватило дыхание. — Я расцениваю это как «да».

Стив точно не знал, чего ожидать, когда Билли, крадучись, направился к его кровати. Он в принципе не был уверен, что делает, приглашая в постель мужчину. Но чего он точно не ожидал, так это что Билли запрыгнет на кровать и оседлает его бедра.

— Красавчик, я уже несколько месяцев хотел забраться на этот член, — пробормотал Билли и прошелся ладонями по его животу, проследил пальцами дорожку волос, сбегающую вниз между бедер. — Никогда бы не подумал, что ты по этой части.

— Я тоже, — пробормотал Стив. — Я никогда... 

Он вдруг смутился, рука замерла на члене. 

Билли обхватил его член ладонью и крепко сжал. По позвоночнику пробежал электрический ток. Стив выгнулся и зашипел, и Билли принялся грубо дрочить ему.

— Я позабочусь о тебе, — прошептал Билли. — Господи Иисусе. Да ты здоровяк, — он усмехнулся и сделал паузу, сжав пальцами головку. — Тебе придется сначала меня растянуть. 

У Стива глаза полезли из орбит.

— Ра... Растянуть?

— Ага. Пальцами, — Билли тяжело дышал, его член подпрыгивал от возбуждения. Твердый, красный от прилива крови, он увесисто покачивался между бедер. — Смазка. Скажи, что у тебя есть смазка, — Стив потянулся к тумбочке, и Билли одобрительно кивнул, когда он достал из ящика увесистый тюбик. — Начни с одного.

Стив задрожал и, повинуясь, выдавил прохладную смазку на указательный палец. Когда Билли приподнял бедра и схватил его за запястье, у него перехватило дыхание.

— А теперь трахни меня. 

Когда Стив завёл руку за спину Билли и прижал пальцы к тугому кольцу мышц, лицо у него полыхало. 

— Вот так, — прошептал Билли. — Растяни меня. 

Когда палец скользнул внутрь, они оба застонали. Билли был горячим и тесным, он тут же начал насаживаться Стиву на руку, проталкивая его глубже. Стив смотрел на него снизу вверх. Очарованный выражением безумной радости на лице Билли, он принялся вытаскивать палец, только чтобы снова толкнуться внутрь. 

— Черт, это охуенно, — пробормотал Билли, оскалившись, когда Стив тяжело задышал. — Ты даже не представляешь, что ты упускаешь.

— Да?

Билли кивнул.

— Я тебя уничтожу, в порошок сотру, — пообещал он с самодовольной улыбкой. — После того, как я закончу, ты не захочешь больше никого другого.

Стив поперхнулся, испугавшись, что Билли может оказаться прав. То, чем они сейчас занимались, уже было круче всего, что он проделывал со своими подружками. Когда Билли потянулся за смазкой, Стив шумно сглотнул.

— А теперь два, — скомандовал Билли. Стив вышел из него, выдавил смазку на средний палец, и когда он вставил ему снова, по блестящему от пота телу Билли прокатилась дрожь. 

— Вот блядь... — выругался Стив. Из забытого на время члена сочились на живот капли смазки. 

— Ага, знаю, — выдохнул Билли. — Моя задница тебе раем небесным покажется.  
Стив практически заскулил.

— Я сейчас кончу, если ты продолжишь в том же духе, — прошипел он сквозь зубы. — Я так долго не продержусь.

— Не волнуйся, — простонал Билли. — Мы поменяемся.

Стив замер на месте.

— Мы что... 

— Просто доверься мне, Харрингтон, — снова простонал Билли. — Теперь три.

Он вытащил его пальцы и выдавил еще немного смазки Стиву на руку. 

Растягивать Билли оказалось настолько эротично, что Стив осмелел. Он коснулся его живота, ощупал ладонями твердые мышцы перед тем, как скользнуть ниже и крепко сжать в руке член. Билли громко, выразительно застонал, демонстрируя, как сильно ему это нравится. Он насаживался на пальцы Стива, сжимая их внутри себя. 

— Я хочу тебя, — прошептал он наконец. — Охренеть, как я хочу тебя.

И если отчаяния во взгляде Билли было недостаточно, чтобы привести Стива в неистовство, то дрожь в его голосе стала последней каплей. Он вытащил пальцы и торопливо потянулся к тумбочке за презервативом. Ему казалось, что волшебство вот-вот закончится, и Билли может исчезнуть, словно наваждение.

Стив быстро натянул презерватив, и Билли щедро смазал его член. Оба они задыхались от предвкушения, занимая позиции.

— Ну держись, красавчик, — ухмыльнулся Билли, схватив изнемогающий от нетерпения член Стива, и направил его внутрь себя.

Позже Стиву пришло в голову, что Билли в _буквальном_ смысле имел ввиду то, что сказал, потому что в ту же секунду, как его член скользнул в тесный и скользкий жар тела Билли, Стив схватил его за бедра и совершенно непристойно застонал. Это было за гранью добра и зла. Это было потрясающе.

Какое-то время Билли сидел на нем, привыкая, и Стиву нравилось, как он ерзал, словно хотел подвигаться, но все еще чувствовал себя _слишком_ заполненным.

— Господи, — пробормотал Билли со вздохом. — Я знал, что ты большой, но черт... 

Когда он приподнялся, его бедра подрагивали. Стив дернулся и откинул голову на подушку. Он долго и затейливо выругался, и Билли тихо рассмеялся, а потом начал двигаться на нем вверх и вниз, опираясь руками на грудь Стива. 

— Я же тебе говорил.

— Твою мать!

— Так?

— Не останавливайся.

— И не собирался.

— Так тесно.

— Я знаю.

— Я вот-вот... 

— Еще рано.

Билли остановился на середине движения, и Стив всхлипнул, вцепившись пальцами в его бедра. Он был готов умолять Билли позволить ему кончить, но тут Билли снова потянулся за смазкой.

— Тебе это понравится.

— Мне уже все нравится. Не останавливайся.

— Не-а. Моя очередь.

Когда Билли приподнялся, освобождая его пульсирующий член с набухшей красной головкой, Стив жалобно простонал. 

— Повернись, — скомандовал Билли, стаскивая с него джинсы.

Он слегка пошатнулся, выполняя приказ, но Билли схватил его за бедра и помог ему встать на колени. Стив оглянулся через плечо и увидел, как тот смазывает пальцы и подмигивает ему.

— Расслабься. Я хорошенько о тебе позабочусь, — прошептал Билли, и Стив почувствовал, как к лицу приливает жар, когда Билли принялся с нажимом водить рукой по спине, пока он не наклонился вперед. Он целовал его позвонки, прошелся губами вниз по бедру, к левой ягодице.

— Билли...

Когда Билли влажно провел языком по отверстию Стива, это стало для него сюрпризом. Голос оборвался, он уронил голову между плеч, в тот же момент из легких вырвался торопливый вздох. Билли вылизывал его снова и снова, прижимаясь языком к кольцу мышц, пока не оказался внутри. Высокие протяжные стоны, вырывающиеся из Стива, заставляли Билли стонать в ответ, прижимаясь к его заднице.

— Я готов вылизывать тебя всю ночь напролет, если ты продолжишь в том же духе.

— Думаю, я как-нибудь переживу это.

— Даже не сомневаюсь. Но я хочу трахнуть эту сладкую задницу, — Билли издал низкий хриплый смешок и нежно укусил Стива сзади за бедро. Язык уступил место пальцам. — Ну что, готов?

Сейчас, стоя на четвереньках, Стив был способен только мычать, сосредоточившись на том, как Билли проводит кончиком пальца по его входу. Раз. Другой.

Он медленно толкнулся внутрь, и Стив заерзал на месте. Проникновение возбуждало, и в то же время казалось странным. Когда Билли вставил ему по самые костяшки, то принялся с нажимом поглаживать его изнутри в поисках...

— Черт, — у Стива подогнулись руки, и он рухнул на постель, когда Билли нащупал его простату, и по телу прокатилась мощная волна удовольствия. Член дернулся между ног, он зарылся лицом в матрас, чувствуя, как собственное дыхание обжигает лицо. — Вот черт.

— Не вздумай кончить, — предупредил его Билли, прижимаясь к спине губами. — Еще рано.

— Но я хочу... — Стив чуть не плакал, уткнувшись лицом в постель. — У меня стоит так, что я вот-вот взорвусь.

— Знаю, — промурлыкал Билли, легко касаясь губами его бедер и задницы, и трахнул его, мучительно медленно вставляя палец внутрь и вытаскивая его наружу. — Но кто тогда трахнет меня?

Стив глухо зарычал от разочарования, но все понял.

— Готов к двум?

— Ага, — ему не терпелось снова почувствовать, как Билли касается того волшебного узла нервов у него внутри, и он извивался, стараясь его туда направить. Но когда Билли скользнул внутрь двумя пальцами, Стив больше не способен был ни о чем думать. Он отчаянно скулил под одобрительный рык Билли, и два пальца превратились в три, и Стив кричал в голос, содрогаясь всем телом.

— Я хочу... — он весь дрожал, пытаясь поднять голову, по щекам текли слезы. — Билли...

— Презерватив, — грудь и шея Билли были все в красных пятнах от возбуждения. Трясущимися руками Стив безуспешно пытался открыть коробку, и Билли, фыркнув, потянулся, чтобы помочь. Перегнувшись через него, он мягко поцеловал его в плечо, и Стив обернулся. Их глаза встретились.

А затем Билли наклонился и прижался губами к губам Стива. У обоих пересохло во рту, губы были шершавые и потрескавшиеся, но поцелуй все равно вышел нежный, трепетный. И до смешного невинный, поскольку Билли как раз вытащил пальцы из его тела. 

— Я целую вечность хотел это сделать, — сказал Билли, доставая презерватив из упаковки и натягивая его на себя. Стив бросил мимолетный взгляд в его сторону и приподнял брови.

— Засунуть пальцы мне в задницу?

Билли звонко шлепнул его, и Стив вскрикнул от неожиданности. А Билли тем временем хищно, по-волчьи оскалился.

— Поцеловать тебя, придурок, — ответил он с нежностью.

— Погоди, то есть ты хотел...? — Стив приподнялся на локтях и, оттолкнувшись, повернулся к Билли лицом к лицу.

— Ну да, — Билли встал на колени и положил руки Стиву на бедра. — Мне все было интересно, когда же ты сведешь меня с ума настолько, что я сделаю это.

Стив удивленно моргнул. На лице у него появилась улыбка.

— Но ты все время притаскивал сюда девчонок.

— Не всегда, — возразил Билли, отводя глаза в сторону. — Я... кхм... В общем, я довольно давно перешагнул через эту границу. 

Стив целиком повернулся к нему, и Билли вздохнул.

— Какая еще граница?

— Ну, знаешь... граница.

— То есть ты хотел меня, зная, что тебе нравятся парни? — спросил Стив. В ответ Билли изогнул одну бровь.

— Ну, я думал, может, ты догадаешься, что часть из этих стонов была не моя.

Стив покраснел.

— Но потом ты вообще всех прекратил водить сюда.

Билли неловко дернул плечом.

— Я понял, что мне ничего не светит, и... В общем... я сдался, — щеки Билли слегка покраснели, и Стиву пришлось взять его за подбородок и заставить посмотреть себе в глаза.

— Ты мог просто _сказать_ мне. 

— Не, — хмыкнул Билли. — Мне нравится, когда за мной бегают, а не самому бегать за кем-то. 

Стив возмущенно расхохотался и закатил глаза.

— То есть, сегодня — это не было запланировано?

Билли покачал головой.

— Не-а. Я думал, ты увидишь носок, — Стив закусил губу и довольно ухмыльнулся.

— То есть, когда я вошел, ты этого не ожидал.

— Нет, черт побери, — Билли улыбнулся и, наклонившись вперед, со смехом потерся кончиком носа об его нос. — Харрингтон, я хотел тебя целую вечность. Я забыл, как дышать, когда понял, что ты тоже меня хочешь.

Сердце Стива колотилось, как бешеное, когда он смотрел Билли в глаза. Да, они целыми месяцами кружили друг напротив друга. Дразнились. Заходили то с одной, то с другой стороны и не решались подойти. И подо всей этой шелухой разгоралась бешеная страсть.

— Тогда ложись на спину, — выдохнул Стив прямо его в рот, прежде чем толкнуть его в грудь. Билли со смехом откинулся на простыни. Но смех быстро стих, когда Стив сорвал с себя футболку и оседлал его бедра. 

— Да, — глухо простонал Билли, пробежавшись руками по его бедрам. — Хочешь объездить меня, ковбой? 

Стив прикусил нижнюю губу, кивнул и потянулся к члену Билли. Он сжал его в руке и торопливо смазал, прежде чем кончик коснулся отверстия. Стив нервничал, насаживаясь на головку, но вскоре он мог только стонать. Они _оба_ стонали, страстно сжимая мокрые от пота тела, пока Билли скользил внутрь и выходил наружу.

— Господи боже мой, — выдохнул Билли, вцепившись пальцами в бедра Стива, — это просто охренительно.

— Хватит болтать, или я... — Стив содрогнулся, когда член Билли коснулся чувствительного места внутри него. — Господи, я чувствую себя девственником.

— А ты и есть девственник, — усмехнулся Билли. — Я единственный, кто был у тебя внутри, красавчик.

— Черт, — бедра Стива подрагивали, мышцы были напряжены до отказа. — Ты вообще когда-нибудь затыкаешься?

— Зачем? Тебя это возбуждает, а, здоровяк? — Билли со сдавленным стоном схватился за член Стива, и тот приподнялся бедра, толкаясь ему в кулак.

— Не надо.

— Давай, я прослежу, чтобы бы ты не кончил раньше времени.

— Закрой, — Стив качнул бедрами, одним движением толкаясь в кулак и насаживаясь на член, — рот. 

Он стиснул зубы, чтобы удержаться от крика, всякий раз, как его выгибало от наслаждения, но вскоре он кричал в голос, все быстрее и отчаяннее насаживаясь на член Билли и толкаясь ему в кулак. Это было за гранью блаженства, это был рай. Он достиг нирваны на кончике члена Билли Харгроува.

— Только посмотри на себя, — простонал Билли, положив руку Стиву на горло. Он не  
пытался сжать его, только касался большим пальцем пульсирующей жилки у него на шее. — Ты просто охуенный.

Стив издал короткий смешок и посмотрел вниз. Волосы Билли разметались вокруг головы, несколько намокших от пота завитков прилипли к вискам. Яркие голубые глаза зачарованно смотрели на него.

— Ты тоже неплохо выглядишь, Харгроув.

— Билли, — выдохнул он в ответ. — Хочу, чтобы ты выкрикивал мое имя. Скажи это.  
Билли резко толкнулся вверх бедрами, и Стив протяжно застонал.

— Билли, — повторял он, — Билли.

— Черт, нам пора поменяться. 

Стив прыснул от смеха, откинувшись назад, и закусил губу, когда Билли вышел из него.

— Мы что, так и будем... делать это всю ночь напролет? — спросил он, когда Билли оседлал его и опустился на его член под чертыхания и вздохи.

— Ага, пока один из нас не спятит, — сказал Билли и, тяжело дыша, принялся двигаться на члене Стива. — И тогда я трахну тебя так, что ты весь обкончаешься.

— Господи Иисусе. 

— Нет, меня зовут Билли.

— Заткнись и двигайся, _Билли_.

— Черт, а это будет весело.

— Билли. ЗАТКНИСЬ!


End file.
